


Smooth, Dean

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea, Dean seems to be losing his touch; Sam is concerned and then he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, Dean seems to be losing his touch; Sam is concerned and then he's not.

Smooth, Dean

 

Sam could hear his brother talking to the bosomy brunette next to him, even over the busy noise of the dark bar. The conversation was going fairly well, and then Dean, uncharacteristically, blew it. 

“I’ll just have to put you on my to-do list,” Dean grinned at the woman. She didn't smile back though, and when Sam saw the look on her face he reached for his beer to take a drink and swallow the laugh he was sure was going to escape otherwise.

“Yea, no,” Brunette decided, picking up chocolate martini #3 (which Dean had bought) and turning away to join another group of women at a table on the far side of the room. She spoke to them quietly and all those female eyes regarded Dean with a bit of disdain.

Dean slumped back over to join his brother, hiding his rejection well, Sam thought. 

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Smooth, Dean!”

It was the grocery store, for crying out loud. And Dean was trying to pick up the dark-haired cashier, who had informed them that she got off in an hour. 

“How about you and me, we get together and do the horizontal mambo then? I can wait an hour!” Dean suggested as he gathered the bags while Sam paid the bill.

“How about not?” Missy, according to her tag, told him cheerfully. "Have a nice day now.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Dean outside. "Smooth, Dean.”

“She didn't even say Come Again,” Dean complained, starting the car.

“What’s going on with you?” Sam asked seriously. 

“What?” Dean replied, eyes determinedly on the road and not on his brother. 

“You’re all bad pick-up lines. Like you want them to say no.”

“Yea,” Dean sighed. “I feel like I’m just going through the motions. They’re all hot, and they start warming up to me, and then I just get the, I don’t know, urge or something, to get them away from me.” 

They did need to renew their stock of flannel and denim every so often, so, armed with a credit card (not theirs) they were perusing the offerings at a WalMart Super Center in Nebraska. The ‘WalMart Associate’ who was helping them was really pretty, and Dean was being his usual attractive, magnetic self. Maybe back to normal, Sam thought. And then a little weird thought crept into Sam’s head as he browsed through a rack of colorful, soft shirts, watching Dean surreptitiously. 

These women Dean tried to hit on were consistently dark-haired. And mostly blue-eyed. Definitely his brother’s type. So why the self-sabotage? Even as he thought this, Dean was saying, “That’s a nice shirt you have on, can I talk you out of it?”

The salesgirl opened her mouth to speak and then thought better of it.

“I’ll just get another Associate to help you, Sir,” she replied, barest trace of an annoyed look on her face, then she was walking away.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Smooth, Dean!”

That night it was back to business, apparently, as Castiel winged his way abruptly into their motel room. Closer to Dean’s side of the room, as usual. Sam waved a greeting to him over the top of his laptop while Dean gave the angel a “What’s up?” 

“I have come to say good-bye.” Cas replied solemnly.

This made Sam get up and move closer to them, a little dismayed at the thought that Cas meant good-bye for good. 

“For good? Forever?” Dean asked, voicing Sam’s fears out loud. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Castiel told them, and the look in his brother’s eyes brought that little weird thought right to the forefront of Sam’s mind again. He looked from Dean to Cas, dark-haired, blue-eyed Castiel, a few times, before Cas explained.

“Heaven is closing up. There are too many demons loose now. While Lucifer is stuck in the cage, we have to ‘batten down the hatches’ while we can, so to speak. I will not be able to be here with you again.”

“Um,” Dean managed, but that was it for a second. Then, “Like never? That’s harsh.”

“Yea, Cas,” Sam agreed. “We’ll miss you!”

Castiel looked glum. “It’s either here or there. I must choose. My family…”

“We’re your family!” Dean interrupted him vehemently. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. So, that was the problem. Typical Dean Winchester denial. Sam took in the desperate look on his brother’s face and metaphorically crossed his fingers, because Dean would need a really good line to make Castiel stay. 

“Choose me.” Dean said quietly.

A ghost of a smile touched Sam’s face, and he said softly, “Smooth, Dean.”


End file.
